Kingdom Hearts: X Factor
by RichieD
Summary: Set during CoMs timeline. While Sora was making his way through Castle Oblivion. An unknown force activtes a power that was hidden from the propecy. Now that power, along with two guardians, must hold off the darkness till the keybearer returns.


Kingdom Hearts: X-Factor

By RichieD.

(A/N: Just brought the game recently, (YES, I know its been four years since its release. Not all of us have swollen bank accounts or the ample time for games :P). And as is the usual when I play something I like, the creative gears in my mind start turning. In this case, forming a plot of my own version of KH. Well more like a side story really as it doesn't follow Sora and his crew, though it does takes place around the same timeline as "Chain of Memories". But we'll cover that later, onto the disclaimers: I don't own any Disney characters that will be used, they belong to their respected creators and owners. However the characters of Sky, Gaia, Pinner, Chase, Dwight, and Won belong to me. So if you want to use them in a story, you get my permission first. With all that out of the way and without further ado, let the curtain rise on my story.)

Mistakes are made and they are often corrected

Yet if overlooked, they often led to much bigger follies.

And the resolution becomes blurred and all the more difficult to fix.

However…

That's not to say mistakes can't be a good thing

As it was one particular mistake…

…that kept the worlds from utter catastrophe.

* * *

NoName

A world placed in between dimensions that houses all sort of manner of creatures. Humans, sprites, fairies, robots, demons, artificials, and so on, yet still with all this cluster of living beings. They are able to live peacefully and fairly with each other, with the occasional spat among a couple of small groups though nothing planet affecting.

It is here where we focus on a group of travelers currently making their way across a forested mountain region known as Fist's Drive (did I mention this world also has some of the weirdest named places you've ever heard of.)

To the naked eye, this area of the world is your typical everyday greenery couple with the usual snow mountain peaks such as you would see in the Himalayas or the Swiss Alps. But to those that live in this world, it is much more then just beautiful landscapes.

* * *

All was quiet this time of the day with the occasional birds and or the hum of a dragonflys (literal dragons with fly wings), with the sunlight pouring through the few openings the leaves would allow. Didn't seem like too much was going right now other then nature doing its work.

At least not until someone quietly walked through the area. A brown haired young boy, looking of the age of 15 and dressed in the manner of a hooded jersey, kaki pants, and sneaker-like boots with sunglasses doting his hair, strolled casually through the pine and leaves. Humming a little tune to himself as he glanced here and there at the different types of foliage, obviously admiring the beauty of his surroundings.

"Wow, the books defiantly don't do this place justice." The boy said as he picked up a leaf and examined it "This place is just a gathering of all the coolest trees in NoName. Heh, I bet there are a lot of people who would give their arm,…or tentacle,….or maybe a fin. Hmm, well I bet they would come a long way to check all of this out if they could."

As he continued onward, the boy came upon a cul-de-sac of trees and bushes to which a familiar scent hit his nose "Wait that smell, I recognize it!" He said as he leaned closer. "Its…its…Shamaroot, the stuff they put in my favorite cola. Cool, now I can make my favorite drink without shelling out the cash for it."

Then a small smile crept across his face "Or I can get cash if I take a few samples and sell it in the next town. Oh yeah, I'll start small then build my way up until I'll pretty much be set for life." Checking around him to be sure no one was around other then the wildlife, the boy started to reach forward.

But then a thought occurred to him "Hold up, wait just a minute. Shamaroot can't grow in cold temperatures. That only causes them to mutate into BlizzaBush. So what keeping these plants so fresh?" The boy took another look at his surroundings and realized that was the only bush that carried the desired plant as the other bushes were just made of the usual leaves and bark. It was then recognition hit the boy like a ton of bricks…or more like an energy blast.

The boy was almost thrown off his feet, but was able to find his footing quick enough. He then glanced at the bush, which was slowly moving as the leaves withered away to nothing replaced by a very lanky, short dark-haired looking fellow. Draped in a brown trench coat with a black shirt underneath, and shorts with a military fatigue designed on them. On his face were two white strips that ran from his eyes to his cheeks of which was the place of a mouth that was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Tsk, tsk. They said we your well educated in different types of environment but I have to say….they don't know how true it is until they've met you. Sky Fuller" The attacker said with a bit of humorous tone to it before changing to a dead serious one on the next sentence "However, they never said how slow you are. Other wise you would have realized that there was something wrong in the beginning. Now then, lets see how well you can THROW DOWN!"

In a swift motion, the attacker pulled his hand from behind his back and aimed a rather strange looking gun on the boy. Strange as where the barrel was supposed to be was replaced by two golden rings that criss-crossed into an atom shaped design, with a small low humming light in the center of the rings. Once the attacker had pulled the trigger on it though, the hum grew into loud-pitched whirl as the light got bigger and bigger until a small streak of laser erupted from the gun.

The boy, now known as Sky, causally sidestepped one blast, ducked under another, and then spun as one of the shots almost clipped him. As he turned to face the attacker, a grin of his own soon spread across his face only with a lot more cockiness under the hood. "Is that enough throw down for you? Or should I do it more up close?"

He didn't have to answer as the attacker was already thinking the same idea, jumping in the air during the Sky's speech and descending on him very quickly. The gun, now brandishing a cone of energy at the tip, intent on hitting its target.

Eyes wide, the boy dove forward as the gun blade missed its target. Rolling around to meet his adversary, Sky quickly lunged forward. Two plunger-like weapons in both hands as he went on the offensive, hoping to score some easy hits with his opponent's back turned. But the attacker was quick on the draw, meeting his weapons in a block from his own then shoving him back before going for a horizontal swing.

Sky leaned back as the blade almost came within inches of reaching his neck. He the sneered at his attacker before turning and jumping, he leg coming around in the form of a kick that struck the attacker hard. Upon landing the boy dashed toward his assailant, his weapons swinging wildly with unbridled fury. He got a few good hits in before the attacker found his bearings and started blocking then counter-attacking. For a couple of minutes, the once quiet forest was now filled with sounds battle as the two went at it.

Finally, Sky managed to break through his attacker's defenses and shot his weapon out in a thrust. Unfortunately, the attacker saw it coming and sidestepped the attack, letting the boy pass by. "Sleepy time, sonny!" The attacker yelled as he aimed for the head. But a force stopped his weapon from processing the strike. The attacker looked up and found Sky was able to raise his right arm and weapon to halt the blow.

"You were saying?" Sky said, once again plastering his face with a grin. He then tighten his grip on the weapon's handle and shouted "LIGHTING!" A streak of yellow flew out of the cupped end of the weapon, transferring its power over to the attacker in a rather painful manner. The attacker's body twitch and convulsed with each surge of bolts that entered his pores, his expression very wide-eyed as his retina threaten to roll over and tumble out of their sockets.

Eventually he somehow was able to break off from the attack. But his strength was severely weakened, so much so that the attacker could hardly stand on his legs. "Aww, pooped out already?" The attacker looked up to confront the face of his purser that clearly had the advantage now, the look on the Sky's face filling him with growing dread. "Well here…" Sky said as he pointed the tip of his weapon at him "…let me help you wake up. OCEANIUS!" As if a fountain had erupted, a stream of water exploded from the cup of the weapon, hitting the attacker dead on and sending him flying into a tree.

After a minute of this, the water began to loosen up allowing the attacker to slide to the ground with a thud, barely able to contain his conciseness. Wobbly, the attacker began to get to his feet. Only for something to suddenly grab his left arm and pin it back up against the tree. Quickly looking to the body part, he found the restraint to be of the plant variety coming out of the tree. If there was fear growing within the attacker, it was quickly bubbling up to the surface. "Oh crap!" he muttered as he tried to break free only for another plant to lash out, knocking away his weapon that he managed to hold on to, before restraining his other arm. Finally two sets of vines took care of holding his legs in place.

The attacker struggled but the vines held fast, after a few more tugs of vain the attacker lowered his head, his will to fight gone the way of the dodo. "So you finally had smarts to know when to give up." Sky quipped as he leaned up against the tree by the attacker "Hehe, just goes to show. What I lack in slowness, I make up for with my EARTH SHATTERING FIGHTING SKILLS BABY! YA SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU CAN'T MESS WITH THIS!" As if to prove his point the boy did a couple of poses and twirls with his weapons. In the mist of enjoying it though, a tremor suddenly shook the forest.

Sky looked around for the moment from it, but when nothing happened within the minute. The boy shook it off as his imagination and went back to posing. However, another tremor shook the area, this time catching his attention. "What the…!" Sky muttered as he look around the forest "W…Where….where is that coming from? I don't remember Fist's Drive having earthquakes." A small chuckle soon entered his ears and the boy turn towards the attacker, who still had his head lowered but was producing the sound. The boy, in a typical nature, cocked an eyebrow at him. "What so funny?"

The attacker didn't answer right away, instead still continuing to chuckle before turning it into an all out laugh as the tremor continued to sound through the forest. Around this point birds and small woodland creatures began to scatter as if to get out of the way of something. The forest soon become alive with it inhabitants as they ran for safety. Around this point, recognition came onto to Sky yet again. "That's not an earthquake, something coming this way."

"Give the boy a cupid doll." The attacked chortled upon hearing this before laughing it up a bit more as the tremors begin to closer and closer. Pretty soon, Sky could make out higher tress being parted or knocked down indicating that it was much bigger then his last opponent. He steeled himself and readied his weapons as whatever was causing the tremors was almost on him.

Just as the tremors reached a concharto, they stopped just as suddenly, bringing quiet back to the forest. However this only serve to unnerve Sky a little since he had more then enough experience in these situations, he gripped the weapons tighter then ever and waited. Seconds became minutes, each becoming more uncomfortable to the boy as he kept his guard up. "Whatever out there is patient." He thought out loud "Letting me sweat it out so they can get me rattled. Well it won't work, I've got to much credit to for that to happen." However as he said this, his hands begin to quake a little. Causing vibrations in his weapons, something that didn't go unnoticed to the attacker. "Hey, what the matter big talker. Your "earth shattering skills" can't detect one obvious enemy, hmmm?" he spoke hiding a grin. "Besides there one thing you should've known when fighting any opponent. There may always be more then one."

The attacker speech was cut off by the sound of something crashing through the woods. Bringing the boy to full alert as he tried to detect where it was coming from. But being in the mountain region has that nasty effect of echoing, causing the sound to revert from everywhere around him. "C'mon, where are you!" Sky said through gritted teeth as the sound continued. A breeze suddenly blew behind him, getting harder and harder with each gust. At first Sky thought it to be from the mountains, but his eyes widen when he realized that it didn't feel natural. "FIRA SWORD!" He yelled followed by a whoosh of flames that shot out from weapon. The boy then quickly turned, slashing upward at an uprooted tree that jutted from the woods obviously thrown at him.

The makeshift sword succeeded in cutting the tree in two, but the impact blew him back for quite a ways. The boy soon found himself landing roughly on the ground, his strength knocked down a punch from the effort. But he was proud nonetheless of the feat he accomplished "Heh is that all you got?" the boy thought smugly. Then the ground exploded as a huge fist almost came down on top of him. Once again the boy was sent flying from the impact, this time sending him into one of the highest trees. Sky grabbed onto on of the branches to keep himself from letting gravity turn him into spot on the ground. Though he was forced to drop one of his weapons in the process.

Unfortunely it got worse as Sky looked up he realized gravity was the least of his problems. Standing in front of him was the largest, meanest, and most twisted version he had ever seen of a….teddy bear? Granted it looked cute with it dotted eyes and small beenie on his head. But the spike collar that was generating energy to the helicopter hat, the dark color of the figure, and more importantly his huge fangs that were formed into a growl said otherwise. The bear towered over the hanging Sky, looking to it as a piece of meat on a stick. And with Sky weapon pinned down under the hand that was keeping him from falling.

That couldn't have been closer to the truth.


End file.
